eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Restored To Glory
.| next = Earning Vengeance| displaytl= y| }} Steps #Gimble Tinkerton in Steamfont Mountains at the Windmills Location wants you to find a number of parts for him. #*15 Undamaged jade and iron golem parts. #**Found within City of Mist in Kunzar Jungle ; the drop rate is about 35-40%. #*25 drachnid legs #**From Kylong Plains or any other zone. #*15 Unblemished sokokar wings. (You won't get updates on every kill like the Drachnids) #**Trained war sokokars in Kunzar Jungle should work; perhaps any sokokar will. #**Wild sokokar in Fens of Nathsar #**Young Sokokars in Kunzar Jungle work and die VERY fast #*4 Mantrap roots from harvesting roots/bushes. #**Getting them from other players and buying them off of the broker give you updates. Mantrap roots in my inventory did give an update. I didn't even realize I had them in my inventory until I got an immediate ding on these. #**You may purchase/obtain just ONE mantrap root, and trade it back and forth with another player for multiple updates. Alternatively, you can repeatedly put it up on your broker and return the item to inventory to get the updates. #*5 smoldering materials. As of 09/12/10 Smoldering materials are not consumed. I didn't get updates until I transferred some. Buying from the broker or having another character give you them works. Picking them out of the shared bank doesn't update, but likely having them in inventory will work. After the update I still had five smoldering materials in my inventory. #**This is a Tier 8 uncommon item, harvested from ANY nodes. #**(As of 7/3/10 materials already harvested and in the bank *do* give updates.) #After these parts, you must collect in Sebilis: #* 3 pieces of clay #** From clay golems: there are some on way to lab but other golems in zone will also update #* 5 blacksmithing materials #** In the room with Blacksmith Sathgar also near the lab, clicky updates look like pots of smelted metal on ground. You may need to allow for a respawn, as there might not be the 5 needed. The respawn rate is about the same as the room #* 5 alchemical materials #**In the lab, you need to get into secret room behind the bookcase. Head into the library area under stairs and go to table furthest back on the left-hand side of the room. Click on the candle holder that sits on the table to open the bookcase to your right. In the area behind the bookcase, you'll find a number of casters (who stay annoyingly put when aggroed) and the flasks you need for updates. They spawn in the second room in this area - the one with a single alchemy table in it. The flasks sit on the ground and are almost transparent, so look closely. (Note: there are flasks on top of the table, and on various shelves throughout the Library as well. Easier to just clear the room, and get the named there as well:-) #Return to Gimble Tinkerton in Steamfont Mountains at . #'Finally,' you must go to Chelsith and gather 15 goo(s) from the ghastly excretions, flammed secernments, or murky sludges. #* The drop rate is about 20-25%, so you might have to kill 50-60 of them. Bring some friends with high dps. If you head left immediately, you can go up to where the excretions spawn (at the top of the organic hillocks), you can pull them much easier. #Return to Gimble Tinkerton in Steamfont Mountains at . #Return to Thelia N'Fyre in Darklight Wood to complete . STOP! If your goal is to have the Item for the Epic Conversion Timeline, you do NOT need to do the RAID version. You can begin that timeline now. Rewards *Wrath of Nature (Fabled)